1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method of treating allergy in a living animal body with piperidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, and homopiperidinyl derivatives substituted on nitrogen by aryloxyalkyl radicals and otherwise substituted by aryl (or diaryl)-alkanol, aryl (or diaryl)-alkyl and aryl (or diaryl)alkylidine radicals. The invention thus contemplates the use of the aforementioned heterocyclic amine derivatives defined by Formula I hereinbelow in treating allergic phenomena which includes but is not limited to asthma, rhinitis, atopic dermatitis, chronic hives and the like.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Various systemic anti-allergy agents have long been known prior to this invention including, among others, aminophylline, theophylline, cortisosteroids, the disodium salt of 1,3-bis(2-carboxychromon-5-yloxy)-2-hydroxypropane, .alpha.-[(tertbutylamino)methyl]-3,5-dihydroxybenzylalcohol sulfate and oxatomide. The efficacy of some has suffered from undesirable side effects while others which are effective prophylactically are ineffective in acute manifestations of the allergic attack. By way of comparison, for example, the preferred compounds of the present invention are many times more potent than aminophylline and several times more potent than oxatomide.
Olefinic-4-substituted piperidino derivatives useful as antihistaminic, antiallergy agents and bronchodilators represented by the formula ##STR3## are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,173 wherein R represents hydrogen or forms a double bond, Y represents --CH.dbd.CH-- and Z represents thienyl, phenyl or phenyl substituted by halogen, alkyl, loweralkoxy, diloweralkylamino, pyrrolidino, piperidino, morpholino or N-loweralkylpiperazino. Compounds useful in the present invention differ in that an ether linkage is present and there is no unsaturation in the alkyl chain.
Diphenylmethylene-piperidineacetic acid derivatives useful as anti-allergic, anti-histaminic, and broncholytic agents are disclosed in European Pat. No. 48705B and have the formula: ##STR4## wherein Y is OH or NR.sub.1 R.sub.2 ; compounds useful in the present invention have an aryl group next to the ether oxygen.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,526 discloses 1-aroylalkyl-4-diphenylmethylpiperidines having antihistaminic, anti-allergenic and bronchodilator activity. In contrast, the compounds useful in the present invention have aryloxyalkyl radical on piperidine and pyrrolidine nitrogen rather than an aroylalkyl radical.
A number of the compounds useful in the present method of treating allergy have been disclosed specifically and under generic formulas in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,922,276 and 3,956,296 as being useful as anti-inflammatory agents, tranquilizers and sedatives. These activities are not suggestive of use in treating allergy.